wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cocoa (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing)
This character belongs to MistydaAwesomeSeaWing. NO touching. Cocoa is one of the protagonists of Claws of the Clouds. History Cocoa is a fun-loving six-year-old RainWing with a longing for adventure. She is different than most RainWings of her time, but she doesn’t care. She has a little sister named Emerald—who is scared of most things—and a young friend named Fuschia who is like a SUPER-annoying little sister. Cocoa’s best friend is a NightWing her age from the volcano island, Shadowseer, who lost her father when she was one and her mother flew away before the volcano exploded. One morning, Cocoa woke up with a note on her snout. The note read in messy handwriting: ‘Shadow has found evidence of her missing mom. We went to search for her in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains’. She set off to find them and join them, excited to finally go on an adventure. When she was inside the mountains, she ran into three dragonets—Misty the SeaWing, Dawn the SkyWing, and Ash the SandWing. They were captured by the Talons of Peace and many other things. When Cocoa decided to turn back to the Rainforest because she couldn’t find her sister and friends, she ran into Fuschia. Fuschia told her where they had been, and that the note had been inaccurate; it was Shadow’s dad they had found evidence of, not her mother. Though he was presumed to be dead, they were wrong, and the search has begun. . . . Appearance Cocoa is usually purple with green overlapping scales and leaf-green eyes. She has gray horns and a pale pink underbelly. Personality Cocoa craves adventure. She loves scaring dragons, spying on them, and involuntarily annoys them. She is not very smart, but can have ideas when the time comes. Cocoa is disobedient and likes to do her own thing. She can be comforting to dragons that feel bad or depressed, like Shadowseer and Misty. Relationships: Shadowseer: Cocoa finds the poor NightWing dragonet kind and fun, and took her in almost immediately after the volcano explosion. They have been close friends ever since. Emerald: Emerald annoys Cocoa to pieces, but Cocoa still likes her sometimes. She can be especially fun to scare and play hide-and-seek with, from Cocoa’s perspective. Fuschia: Fuschia is ten times worse than Emerald. She is constantly teasing, insulting, nagging, and just plain out annoying everyone except Emerald. Fuschia is extremely stubborn, but yet Cocoa still thinks of her as the ESPECIALLY-annoying little sister, and wouldn’t trade her for anyone. Misty: Cocoa is the shoulder to lean on for Misty. Cocoa likes her as a sympathetic friend, and wants to be there for her whenever she needs comfort. Ash: Cocoa likes Ash’s sense of humor, but not much else. Sometimes they have the same perspectives, though they can be different at times. Dawn: As far as Cocoa can tell, Dawn is always ready to kill her, so she tries to tease her and stay as far away from her as possible. Art Gallery: F14869D5-2413-4A4B-BCAC-29CFDC723B60.png|Cocoa by Wolves Heart|link=Cocoa (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) A489AB57-053E-4328-A35D-919E633B6AB2.jpeg|Cocoa featured on far left, CotC cover by Misty|link=Cocoa (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing)